Tournament
by Light-kun
Summary: New Chapter: Unlikely Duo! With precious few minutes remaining and Jaden and Syrus needing just one more win to qualify for finals, they duel each other so one can compete. However, Alexis and Chumley arrive in a similar situation. Jaden Sy Vs Chum Alexis
1. PreChapter

Pre-chapter

A duel is waiting.

Yugi decided that he was tired of his retirement from dueling. He dueled his friends, including Jounochi, his grandfather, Rebecca, and even Kaiba on a rare occasion. He was the the undisputed King of Games, but he soon decided it was time for him to pass on the torch. With this last chance to claim the crown, Kaiba gladly assisted Yugi in creating the tournament.

Over the years, Many came to this semi-annual tournament and one would always rise above the others with their own creative ideas and new, self-made combos, using rare and powerful cards to crush foe after foe. However, Yugi could never be beaten. Despite their cleverest of strategies, their most inventive of moves, they could never overcome his innocent heart. After one year, he cancelled his tournament. Some say, he gave up and decided to take the title to the grave. But others believe he is just biding his time for the next year.

But the years flew, and no other tournament of such magnitude ever took place. He simply stopped the tournament. Before every duel, he would read their soul. He never met anyone who had trust in their cards. Some admitted, after the duel, that they had stolen their cards from other people. Then, he decided it was time. He felt it ring out from within his soul, he had found the person.

He then held a tournament. He declared that this would hold the latest tournament rules and that the winner would face the challenge of 7, followed by one final showdown with him. Naturally, even the schools would hear of this. So he allowed all ages to participate in this game. He invited everyone he had ever faced or met...

"Excuse me." Rang a voice from outside the door. The man knocked louder. "We have a tournament invitation for..."

"Hello Mr. Mailman!" Came the happy voice of young Syrus, "I'll take those."

"Oh, well here you go, and good day to you." Syrus shifted through the mail. One was a letter to chumley from his mom. _Probably another grilled cheese reicpe. _He thought to himself, chuckling. "WHAT IS THIS!"

"SY! It is 7:30 on a Saturday... And I don't need Chumly to start making grilled cheese this early in the mourning..."

"Jaden-JADEN! You have been invited to the-the... ohhh..." Sy began to tear up as he choked out the last words "The King's Cup Tournament."

"Really!"

"No fakely, Jaden." Came an angry Chumly's voice from overbove. "Since I'm up, Sy make me a grilled cheese, and don't hold back on the ketchup."

"Yuck!" Sy grumbled as he made the sandwhich and three cups of green tea.

"Dear Jaden," he said, reading the letter aloud to his friends

You have been invited to the King Tournament. This prestigious event's invitation is coveted by many and is required for entry, so be extremely careful with this document. You and one friend are invited to compete in this duel tournament. Also, the winner will be given the previlage to duel the King of Games himself, Yugi."

"That is weird...I can't believe we were invited..." Syrus began.

"What are we waiting for," Jaden said, "Let's pack!"

"YEAH!"Syrus yelled in excited reply.

Next Chapter

Yes, this is the worst pre-chapter

Duel 1: Rebecca and Teddy


	2. Disclaimer

1**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the charaters or fictional lands in the following story. Any and all material in this story is fabricated by me using these already copyrighted charaters, unless otherwise noted. If this is otherwise noted, all charaters belong to me and so are all ideas. This story is not to be posted on any other site than Also does not share any ideas, beliefs, or opinions in the following story, or if this is ine if my complaints on a show, book, movie, etc.

Please enjoy the following this story.


	3. Chapter 1

Rebecca and Teddy Strike

"Welcome duelist!" Began the announcer, "To this great tournament. Now, you all will have to come up here to meet the King of Games and he will give you a duel disk. You must use this disk in this tournament for a match to be legal."

_It must track duels _Bastion thought to himself. He then walked the line and stood waiting. As he drew closer he could here the faint voice of the King of Games saying "Good Luck." to everyone. He pulled a piece of paper and started scribbling formulas on it. _No, this won't work either..._ At the top it read Beating the King of Games.

"So, planning to beat me already?" Bastion would have jumped out of his skin at this accusation, if he were not so calm and collective. "Oh, hello Yugi, how are you this fine mourning?"

"I am good, here is your duel disk and your dueling pass. Now this is important, you must keep this pass to stay on the island. It will be put in your duel disk at the start of the duel. After the duel, if you win or lose, it will give it back to you. Also, it will mark how many duels you have won. After winning 5, you may enter the building at the center of the island, and you only have 4 hours to complete this feat. Good luck, and happy dueling." He said in his usual, nonchalant manner.

A few moments after he walked off, he could hear Jaden yelling over his duel disk. "THIS IS SO COOL!" He yelled in joy. He heard Syrus whining, "Jaden your embarrassing yourself..." _This is gonna be fun_.

Later,

"This is great, just look around there are duels everywhere!" Jaden yelled happily.

"Hey, look at that duelist, she has a cute little teddy, see, it is hanging out of her purse." No sooner did Sy say this did a grown up Rebbeca Hawkins turn around. "How dare you make fun of me and teddy!" She said this as she fixed her glasses. I will have you know I finished college at the age of 13. But you two could never appreciate greatness."

"Wow, really 13? If you don't mind, could I duel you? It would be totally awesome!"

"Huh? YOU want to duel ME?" she said, a surprised look on her face. "Fine, let us play..."

"Alright, get your game on! I start by playing burstsinatrix in defense mode, then I set one card facedown"

"I say that it's time to duel, but your lack of manners doesn't matter. Come forth Fire Princess(1500/1300) in attack mode." She said excitedly.

"Now, princess, show her who the real fire master is!" The great hologram attacked Jaden's monster with a great flame. "And you haven't seen her real power yet."

"Well, she won't last the turn. I play the card monster reborn to resurrect my monster. Next I activate fusion gate and fuse her with the Avian in my hand. This will create the Flame Wingman. I know, he's powerful but that isn't the end yet for now I further invoke the powers of fusion gate to fuse him with Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

"Whoa that is really impressive." She commented.

"And he is about to get better because for every monster in my grave with elemental hero in their name he gains 300 attack points, and when he destroys one of your monsters you lose their attack points."

"Wha-What!"

"NOW, attack the Fire Princess!"

"Not so fast, I activate the two traps, Solomn wishes and Gravity Bind! Now not only do I gain life points every time I draw, but no monster with more than 3 stars may attack."

"Ugh . . . I pass . . . " _How do I beat this now?_

"Good, my move!" She stylishly drew her card. "Now I gain 500 life points and you lose 500 thanks to fire princess. Then I place play Pot of Greed! Now I gain another 500 and you lose another 500 life points." The Fire mistress held out her hand and blew powder that landed in her hand. The Powder drew closer as it became a powerful fire ball which burned Jaden's life points.

Jaden screamed from the intense heat.

"If that hurt, then you will hate my next card, I play Graceful Charity! Now my princess, do your stuff!" The Princes performed her beautiful, yet deadly, assault for the third time. Now Jaden was down to 2500 and she had yet to make a move, she could tell he had him right where she wanted him. "Now I also discard two cards, and one of them is Marie the Fallen One, Now you will lose a thousand this and next turn, ah and did I mention that I already have 5500?" She smiled confidently at, beaming at Jaden.

"Ya know what? You are just to much fun... I can really see how you got in this tournament, and beating you will definitely be no picnic... But I am ready for anything you got!"

"You sound tough now, but I am about to show you true power, for I summon the Injection Faiy Lily. I can pay 2000 life points to add 3000 points to her attack power."

"I think you miscalculated" Jaden said, half laughing, "You see with three monsters in the grave, my monster is already at 3400 which is equal to your powered up Lily..."

"Not once I play this! Activate spell card Yami, this will let all spellcasters and fiends gain 200 attack points, and all fairies lose just as much. Now Injection Fairy Lily, attack his Shining Flare Wingman!" She shouted out with a triumphant gloating smile."

"MY WINGMAN!" Jaden shouted with all his might. His desperation seemed endless.

"Before I end my turn, I play goblin thief, giving me 500 of your life points, and then I set one card face down, your turn."

His voice shook as he said, "I- I draw..."

_Sweet! _"I play pot of greed! Then, I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode and set one card face down. That's all for now."

"I draw and I gain 700 life points from my solemn wishes and Marie the Fallen One you lose another 1000."

_Man, _Jaden thought to himself, _The score is now 4200 to my 1200, another turn of this and I am done for... and with that Lily, I can't fight back BUT..._

"Now I pay 2000 life points to have Injection Fairy Lily attack your puny monster, he is cute though reminds me of the fury little guy Yugi played with before... too bad he has to die now." She said ranting. "Now finish this Lily!"

"Not so fast, you see the turn he is destroyed I do not lose any life points, but that does not matter cause I reveal the card Transcendent Wings! Now meet Winged Kuriboh Lv 10, but he can't stay long as he will sacrifice himself to destroy all attack mode monsters on your side of the field. In addition to this, you lose their attack points from you life points!"

"This cannot be, MY LILY!"

"OH, IT BE and that's game!" (1300 from fire princess plus 3400 from lily at the time she died 4700 4100.) Jaden said with a great smile. His card came back out with a single puncture in it. Rebecca's did not but she did come and shook his hand.

"Good game... I never thought some one could ever beat me, thank you for this awesome duel."

"No Prob!" Jaden said scratching behind his head. She then walked away toward the castle and the Jaden turned back to Syrus. He walked back over. Sy was crying, "I-I thought you weren't gonna make it! I thought I would be all alone!" He continued to whine and complain but Jaden let him. That was just how Sy was.

Next Chapter

The Return of Toons!

Chazz Princeton Vs. Pegasus J. Crawford


	4. Chapter 2

Chazz Vs. Creator

It is often said that when two people love each other that their love will grow like wine pouring into a crystal glass. But the crystal glass has limits; however, the wine, love, is eternal. When a love is so great the glass will overflow spilling perfect droplets of love into the world, in short, their love creates another. Sometimes, this love does not create a new person, a child but rather is given to the one of whom which the love is created.

A long time ago, a few moments after Yugi was first given the title as King of Games, an evil spirit occupying a vessel comes forward to a defeated, fallen man. The man has white hair that is a little lower than shoulder length. The approaching demon also had white hair of about shoulder length except his was much more unruly. He watched his prey carefully as he approached. The sitting man stared at a picture of beautiful woman that was on a card, the one the man introduced as Cecillia Crawford. "How sad..." The demonic being said unto his prey, "Your entire use of the millennium eye was to get her back. The saddest part is that you really thought it possible. You sicken me." Bakura, the demon thief, pulled out a knife with a gold handle and had several ruby stubs in it.

"But on to business, you see, you lost the duel and you no longer posses the millenium eye, someone has to take it."

Bakura took the knife and slammed it into the small gap between Pegasus' skin and the golden orb of which should gave him his hell. As the knife pierced him, he gave no resistance, he was too weak, drained of everything. He fainted, but not till after he saw the knife come out and his blood dripped onto Cecillia's picture.

Rumors said Pegasus was murdered. Indeed, he was, but not in physical body, just in soul and spirit. His soul was now truly reflected in his deck, in his heart.

A young and gifted Chazz Princeton waltzed around the island like he owned the place. To him he truly did because he had already destroyed the dreams of 3 contestants. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings when he heard faint noises nearby. He heard... crying. His entire body became cold, shivering, he did not feel bad for this person, but still...

He could feel agony radiating from a nearby clearing.

He went closer to the soft, almost hidden sobbing. He came to a man who was wearing black dress robes so to speak. He looked less like a duelist and more like a mourner of a funeral. "Uh weirdo over there, did you lose or something cause you're crying like a big baby!" Chazz shouted, not realizing how hurtful he really sounded. The man got up from his knelt position and pulled his black cape, the object which appeared to be a robe from the back. Under he was wearing a slightly outdated but very classy black dress jacket and black pants. His shoes were, also, black but the shirt under his jacket was a crimson red shirt. His hair was white and was very neat. He is expression was cheerful but, at first, his eyes told a different story.

"Hello, my nome is Pegasus Crawford" The man said holding a manga with a cover that read "Funny Bunny". "I take it that you wish to duel me?"

Chazz was slightly startled by this but showed no indication of this. He laughed at himself. _What a wanna-be_ he thought to himself, _Everyone knows Pegasus is dead_. "All right, fine,let's duel."

The duel started as the duel cards were inserted into the duel disk. The disk instantly reacted to each other and activated. They then both drew 5 cards from the top of their decks and Ro-Sham-Bo'ed (japanese for rock paper scissors) to see who would go first. "I win", Pegasus announced, gloating a little. "I start now, let me see... I will summon dream clown in attack mode (1200/900) and then I place two cards face down. That is all for now"

"Great job on your part, too bad it's my move now. I play Front Line Base, this will allow me to..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Huh?"

"I created the game so I know all of the effects, understand. If I remember correctly, people used this with VWXYZ- Dragon Catapult Cannon. But that is only the main strategy with it... anyway you need to finish your turn." Chazz looked at his hand. He remembered stories involving Pegasus, how he could pratically read your hand, your strategies, your entire deck as soon as you played your first card, and there it was. V and W in his hand, begging to be played...

But Pegasus was dead, so who is this guy.

"Good guess freak, I summon V and special summon W in which case I remove both of them from play to special summon VW-Tiger Catapult." Chazz smiled in triumph. "Attack now!"

Pegasus yawned and said, "Flip trap, Waboku."

Chazz then arrogantly end turn after setting one card facedown.

"My turn!" Pegasus said in slight glee. "I switch dream into defense which lets me kill any monster on the field, and I choose your VW monster."

The card beneath the creature shattered and the monster faded into the abyss of the grave. "Then I play the magic card polymerazation, this will let me fuse my dream with crass clown in my hand to summon Bickuri Box!"

"Reveal trap chthonianpolymer! Now I take control of your monster."

The springy jack in the box like creature slid to Chazz's side of the field.

"Good, good, well played, but you made one small error."

"Huh?"

"You underestimated my abilities. I activate Black Illusions Ritual, and discard..." he barely could say the cards name. It was a reminder of his defeat to the King of Games. How could anyone ever lose to a fur-ball. "Kuriboh, to special summon Sacrifice (Note: this is Japanese name, English is Relinquished.) Now I absorb my Bickuribox to attack you directly" The counter shot down 2300 points to 1700. Chazz lost his balance as the beam from Sacrifice's eye hit him.

"I hate that damn fur-ball, I always lose because that kid Jaden gets lucky with the winged kuriboh... damn him."Chazz regained his poise and he stood ready. "My move! I summon Chthonian soldier and then I place a card face down and I play Shink. I then chain it with my latest face down, Serial Spell I cut chthonian by half twice putting him at 275 attack points. I then play machine duplication and special summon the other two of him from my deck." The disk released the two cards which he placed on the field, both in attack mode. "I now play United We Stand to increase my cards attack to 3500. Now he will attack relinquished."

"Heh . . ."

"What?" Suddenly Chazz realized the noise came from his duel disk. He seemed to have also lost life points from the transaction. He now only had 500 points left. He then attacked sacrifce dealing 275 to each of them. "Now my last chthonian soldier attacks you directly!" The score was now 1425 to 225. Chazz was about to lose and he knew it. But it was all on what Pegasus drew right now.

"I draw, and play Card of Sanctity, this will refill both of our hands. " Pegasus examined his new hand. " I now play Toon Index. This will let me add any card with Toon or Manga in the name to my hand. And I choose Manga Ryu Ran. Next I play spell economics followed by Toon World. This will cost 0 life points thanks to economics. I then summon Toon Gemini Elf followed up by the special summoning of Toon Mermaid. Finally I play tribute doll and tribute my elves for Manga Ryu Ran. That is all for now."

"I draw" _What the hell is a toon card? Why didn't he attack? _Many other questions ranthrough his mind but he did not pursue them. _He played them both in defense mode_,_ so that must have been an attempt at a def since only one of my monsters can kill one of them. But why did he not attack me with Ryu Ran... that would have dealt 1100 to both of us and he would have won. . ._

"I switch both of my weaker soldiers to defense mode and I will have the stronger one of them attack your Manga Ryu Ran. Too bad, there goes your victory chance, but I will hold off for this turn... I will let you recover." Chazz sneered at his pathetic opponent. He then looked at his opponent. His eyes were cold, uneasy, almost to the point of disturbing.

"H-How dare you... No one kills my TOON!" As if the card could feel his will, The mermaid clutched her bow tightly ready to shoot her opponent.

"No... Not yet my beautiful girl...

"First, I draw." He pulled the top card off his deck and before looking at it he played it as a spell card. " Now I pay 500 points to have Toon Mermaid attack directly with Guided Arrow of True Love!"

_Toon World... I remember, the only one who ever had these cards... _

_He is dead..._

The arrow was swifter and faster than anything he had ever seen before. It landed at his voice and seeped into the ground but as soon as it hit the tip exploded into a clear red barrier emerging from the ground were it hit. It was beautiful, but it was so bright in front of Chazz that he was knocked out.

"I win . . . " He said in a melancholy tone. He turned and went to fetch his comic and robe. He then walked away singing.

At the Island's central building, Mokuba contacted his brother. He was assisting Yugi run the tournament at his brother's request. "Brother?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Someone just beat Chazz Princeton, but I am not ejecting him."

"Why not?" Kaiba questioned angrily.

"His opponent was using fake cards, disguised as Maximillion Pegasus. He used a fake Toon World that fooled our Duel Disk."

Kaiba laughed on the other end, "Well Mokuba, that is interesting. I will beat the piece of garbage, just tell me where he is."

After giving the coordinates to his brother, and updating the fake's movements to him, Kaiba managed to find the fake and defeat him. He then asked Mokuba about the real Pegasus. "According to our data, Seto, he has already beaten the required duelist, but has not yet gone to the main building."

"Predictable."

Author Note: This chapter is edited. Not as poetic, and still really bad in contrast to newer stuff, but, meh...


	5. Chapter 3

WARNING: This Chapter contains one Original Character.This character (not the person she represents) belongs to me.

NOTE: This is one of two tributes to Syrus Truesdale.

Syrus Vs. The First of Three

In Anchient Egypt, before the millenium items were made, before Pharoahs cruel, there was but the one god. The one faith which is has evolved into several faiths and many believe in. However, as I write of Egyption Gods, the faith of not one religion but all are being wavered by those few who do not believe. This is a cry for you all to tak a stand, to promise to get your freedom back whether you be Hebrew, Budhist, Christian, Morman, or even Hindu, we must stand for our right to believe and express those beliefs.

"Wow Jaden, I can't believe how well you beat that Rebecca girl. I hope that I can be that good . . . " Syrus said his head falling as he contemplated his thoughts. The wind blew and whistled in the trees. The day was sunny and bright, but as Jaden looked over at his melancholy friend, his heart seemed to slow and his body became cold. It felt like his life would be drained if he did not comfort his best friend.

"Oh come on buddy, you are a great duelist, and whenever you believe in yourself you sometimes play better than me." He said with a smile. He meant every word, because he knew that if he would just believe in himself that he could be a great duelist. Syrus looked at Jaden but still, he felt the same way. _Jaden is just saying that_ he thought _He knows as well as I do that I am not worth his, or anyone's time._

As they continued, a young girl, who seemed to have just appeared, began walking beside them. Sy looked at her because she came up on his side. The girl was beautiful with her crimson eyes, which glistened like a Rubies in the sun and her hair was gold, which had red streams caressing the strands of blonde. Her skin was tan like the sands of Egypt. Her face seemed stressed yet caring . . . loving...and her smile seemed to beam on Syrus like the sun itself. "He-hello, how are you doing today?" Syrus asked extremely politely, however nervous.

"Oh, hello there," She began. Her voice was musical, as if she were singing and was as sweet as the blue bird's song. "I am doing very well today. I am sure you are also doing well yourselves?"

"Oh yes we are fine..." At this point it struck Syrus that he had not introduced himself. He felt embarrassed for his rudeness. "Oh how rude of me," he started again. "My name is Syrus and this is my good friend Jaden... but you can call me Sy if you want."

"It is nice to meet the both of you." She began smiling. "My name Ferlis Risosi (Fur-lis Riz-O-zi)."

"Nice to meet you Ferlis."

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" She exclaimed suddenly. "We should duel, unofficially of course, but it would be really fun!"

Syrus stared at her and came to a halt in his walking, which up till this point had been on auto-pilot. Jaden stopped and stared at the girl, not caring for her remarkable beauty but for the challenge. She had stopped still smiling widely with her eyes closed, waiting for the answer.

"Of course he will accept!" Jaden said patting Syrus hard on the back. This caused Syrus glasses to fall to the tip of his nose, and he immediately straightening them he realized what he let Jaden volunteer him for.

"What!" Syrus exclaimed. Ferlis pulled her extra duel disk out of her bag, so that way, instead of using the tournament ones, the match would be unofficial. The Disk was odd and had heiroglyphs all over it. Itfunctioned diffrently and Jaden had never seen it before. It looked like it was made out of the same materials of the pyramids.

Syrus reluctantly set his deck in the compartment, while she yelled, "Diaha!

"What does that mean?" Jaden asked, thinking aloud.

"It means serious trouble." Came Bastion voice, followed by himself fro the bushes behind Jaden. "The word sounds Egyptian and from the look of that duel disk, she is no rooky."

"Why do you say that? I mean, it is cool and everything but how can _that _show she is great."

"Well, it is nearly one of a kind. It was given at the World Championship a few years ago." Bastion's face looked as if he were questioning himself. "But I thought there were only two, one was given to the king of games, yugi, and another to the champion of that tournament, who is not her."

"Well you haven't told me that cool function yet..."

"You see Jaden, a man named Professor Hawkings discovered that Egyption played the game with stone tablets, and that is exactly what these disk do. It gives the modern version an anchient spin. This disk will work for both of them."

"Sir, you know a lot about this duel disk, but here is some information that you didn't know."

"And what is that?" Bastion snapped

"That this is a shadow game." She then turned her head towards Syrus who looked confused and worried. "I guess I had better start of slow, huh? I draw. Now I will summon The Forgiving Maiden in defense mode(800/2000)," At the moment the card hit the duel disk, the ground errupted and a blank stone slab arose from the fissure of earth. Then, a picture of the Maiden appeared on the slab, as if it were drawn right then, from the bottom up. The stone glowed as a ghostly image from the picture came to life in front of them. "And I then play two cards face down. Your turn Syrus." She smiled at Syrus, innocently. _A shadow game..._ He thought. His mind was racing and his breathing increased. _Will...will I die here. No, it won't be death, I will have no soul for the next life. I will..._

"Hey SY!" Began the excited Jaden, "You gonna make a move or what?"

"Huh, Oh, ok . . . My move, I draw!" _Let me see here, I wonder what will happen if _"I play Fissure!" Immediately, the stone slab crumbled and collapsed into the earth from whence it came.

"I follow that up by summoning Patroid in attack mode!"

"**Sy, don't give up, you only forgot to use Patroid ability to look at 1 of my face downs, it is no big deal."** Syrus remembered those words and declared, "I use my monster's special ability to look at one of your face down cards, and I choose the one on the left!" The card revealed itself by lifting up to show Syrus what the young and beautiful girl had waiting for him.

"It is my trap titled Good Goblin House Keeping."

"Huh? I haven't even heard of that card." Jaden admitted while thinking aloud.

"I have, it is a pretty rare card. It let's the user draw one card plus an extra for every copy of it in the grave." Bastion said in a knowledgeable tone.

"Good, then you have nothing to stop this." Syrus said to Ferlis, after overhearing Bastion's explanation. "So now my vehicroid, attack her directly." The Patroid (1200/1200) Ferlis took the damage directly but whispered to herself. "Good he has learned from past mistakes, he passes the first test." She looked at my hand, _Now it is time to up my level and test this duelist to his true potential._

"It is my move!" she declared while drawing her card. "Now I reveal my face down cards." The two cards rose up, revealing to be the same card. "And since I have two, and they will let me each draw one plus an additional on my second since the first will be in the grave." She drew her three cards and looked at her hand. "Now I place two cards face down and I play the card stray lambs. This special summons two lamb tokens in defense mode(0/0)." One slab came up with a pictre of two lambs, which instanly came to life from the slab. " Next, I play Shallow Grave." With this card, the shattered stone reassembled, but remained blank. " Now, we can each special summon one monster in from our grave in face down defense mode." She smiled cooly from behind her hand, which held five cards. She knew he had no monsters to special summoned and quietly laughed at her own ingenious play. " I then tribute all three of these cards to play a monster in face down defense mode!" An Enormous slab emerged from the separated ground.

"Three...three monsters" Bastion began...startled, shock... "some cards have effect by summoning by tributing three monsters but if it is set, it can only be..." _Could she really have..._

"Syrus! FORFEIT THE DUEL OR YOU WILL NOT LIVE!" Jaden looked at Bastion, he had never lost his cool before and was obviously troubled by what had happened.

"Don't forfeit Sy, It isn't over yet!"

"**Wow, I don't think I could ever get out of this. I am gonna forfeit...but let's see what I woulda drawn..."Syrus picks up the card and looks at it. "WOW! This changes everything."**

"**Yeah Sy, too bad you already forfeited..."**

_Even If I face Hell on earth_ Syrus' thought chain started _I will NEVER give up._

"Then I play, Book of Taiyou! This allows me to flip one face down card face up."

Bastion regained his cool and commented on the play before the slab revealed the card. "An excellent play, normally you cannot summon when Stray Lambs is played but with that combo, her summon to happen on this turn." the already

"Now I reveal the greatest card in my entire dueling deck, Saint Dragon-God of Osiris!" She exclaimed in a voice that mimicked the roar of the monster whose image appeared on the slab. Then, night seemed to come as clouds of darkness rolled over the sky, sun, and stars. Thunder shook the heaven and earth. A king watched, as his servant burst fourth from his stone prison. And this girl of ruby beauty stood on the head of the Divine. As she was carried with her beast unto the sky with grace and skillful balance, she announced, " Do you not see? I am the incarnation of Osiris! God of the Sun and Blessings of the Nile!"

AN: I APOLOGIZE FOR LEAVING OFF HERE! Okay I bet you all did not see that coming in previous chapters. This was three and a half pages! I never expected this duel to be so long. Also I will be really happy if someone could name all my foreshadowing that she is the God Osiris(Incarnation was not foreshadowed, but a last minute thought.)

I also will give you an example of the foreshadowing. Her deck's first move was defensive then draw. (Typical Osiris Theme.)

There are three that I know of off the top of my head, so happy hunting! (My answers will be given at the beginning of the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 4

FORESHADOWING!

1. She had red hair, tan complection and had crimson eyes.

2. Her Duel Disk, only two were made. Hmmm...

3. Her Name, Ferlis has same letters as Slifer and Risosi is Osiris. Get it?

Staring Down the Jaws of Defeat

"Now, the Thunder of the Heavens shall be cast out to judge your heart." (2800 lp)She began, her voice, booming like thunder and as fierce as lighting. "If you survive, you might be able to carry out your turn. Slifer reared his head back and then lashed forward, while Ferlis maintained a perfect balance upon him. Syrus reacted by ducking his head unable to face the blinding flash coming forth to strike down his monster. In his heart, he could feel the final pulses of his creature.

"No . . . " He moaned, wishing to protect it(1200 lp). He had nothing to stop his pain, he dug himself a hole that he could never get out. _How, how do I win now?_ _This isn't some game anymore, this is a shadow game . . . This is REAL . . . _He looked up as she looked upon him smugly. His monster had been vanquished, and he felt ashamed that he did not look proudly to witness his card in it's last moments. He looked at his hand. He looked at her. He felt the courage of his defender swell inside him.

"I end my turn." Clapped her voice, like the sound of impending doom in the wind that carried her words unto their waiting ears. Thunder clapped around them. _What do I do? Do I give up here? Should I..._ An image of how he imagined his brave car stood up to this Saint made him feel an obligation to win.

_What is this now? _Thought the incarnation. _His look, he is smiling, has he accepted defeat? Or could that be..._

"My move!"His voice chimed over the roar of thunder. "I play my card, Pot of Greed." The Pot appeared in front of Syrus with an evil grin on it's face. It then let out two stone tablets which became cards as the drifted toward Syrus.

"Ohh man." came the voice of Jaden "These holograms are giving me a headache... are they stone or paper? And I'm hungry!"

"Jaden," snapped Bastion "He is trying to concentrate on beating that God Card." Jaden just yawned and then yelled "Come on SY! You can do it!" _As much as I like your enthusiasm Jaden, this is one tough situation to get out of. From the looks of his face though, I think Syrus has got a plan._

Syrus looked at his hand and adjusted his glasses, not really to push them back, but as a habit he has when he thinks about something. _What would Zane do. I just drew my powerbond and my steamroid. I also have Magic Cylinders and Jetroid. And I even have... Of course! _"I summon Jetroid, in defense mode(1200/1800)! Then I play Power Bond to Fuse the Steamroid and Gyroid together creating Steam Gyroid!" The monsters came from their slabs, but instead of Power Bond appearing as a hologram, Chanting could be heard inside everyone's mind, _Two is one, Two is one, Two is One..._

The monsters went baack into the stones, which became one slab. "And thanks to Power Bond special ability his attack is doubled!" Instantly, the Stone Doubled in size before Steam Gyroid(2200/1600) came fourth. The monster then smiled widely at it's new target. "And you see, with the doubled points his attack of 4400 will easily over power your dragon. And since you have no face down cards, I attack your Divine Beast now!" The Gigantic Steam Gyroid charged wildly at the God. The God attempted to fight back, but to no avail. The Great Beast was destroyed and Ferlis began to falling to the Ground, and if she was screaming, they could not have heard here from the distance. _Wait, if this is real then... _Syrus thought urgently and yelled, "Jetroid, Go save her now!" The red fighter Jet took off flying towards Sy's opponent. The jet was able to catch her and bring her down safely.

"That was kind of you Syrus, I am glad you managed to figure out that these creatures are real." She said while petting the plane that saved her. "Too bad, I am still going to win."

"I don't believe it, Syrus has just killed what is most likely the strongest card in this girls deck, simply remarkable."

"Nah, I knew he could do it." Jaden said smiling as Bastion.

"But he may be forgetting one thing, Power Bond will kill him when the turn ends." Bastion said in his killjoy manner.

"Now, in order to stop this suicide at the end of my turn, I play De-Fusion." Syrus said, getting back into the game. _I remember this working for my brother, I just hope it will work again. _The creature, again retreated to the slab which became two separate normal sized slabs. "And I will special summon them in defense mode. With that I end my turn."

"Wow, looks like he learned how to play the card huh Bastion?" Jaden said without turning away from the duel. "Yes, he has become a fine duelist indeed." Bastion commented immediately.

"You learned that little saving grace of a trick from your brother didn't you?" Ferlis said knowingly.

"How did you know I had a brother?" Syrus came back in reply.

"I know many things, I told you, I am the incarnation of Osiris. But it is of no matter, for it is my move." She said bluntly then drew here card. _He has gotten a lot better than I anticipated. He has done very good for himself. Now, let me see, what to do? _"I play Delinquent Duo and since you have two cards in hand, you lose both of them." _So much for my Magic Cylinder trap. _She smiled at Sy's Grimaced expression.

"But Do not forget Ferlis, that you lose a 1000 life points putting you at 1400." Sy said pointing at her. "Yeah, Yeah I know. But it will not matter for I now play Dark Hole!" In the sky, a Giant hole pulled in all of the Tablets, to which the monsters had retreated. One everything was inside, the whole collapsed within it self, causing a small, harmless explosion. "Too bad I have nothing to finish you off with, but this will do for now. I summon Nimble Momonga in attack mode and have him hit you directly." Syrus now had 200 life points to Ferlis' 1400. Though it looked grim, he knew he could not give up. _There is only one monster in my deck that will help, but it may not be enough. I can only hope. But I will NOT give up._

"This is it!" Syrus said drawing his card. Instead of looking at it he played it on to the field and declared "I summon!" then slowly but surely, there it was, what he need, "Submarineroid(800/1800) in attack mode."

"!"

"Now he will attack you directly thanks to his special ability, and also thanks to his ability, he will switch to defense mode." Now the score was 600 (Ferlis) to 200 (Sy). "And with that, I pass."

"I draw" She looked at here card which was Spear Dragon. She then looked over to Syrus, who was waiting to hear if she had another move or not, to see who would win. "As much as I hate to do this," She began saying. Syrus tensed, the pair, who had stopped their cheering, leaned in closer.

"I" She began,

"I am unable to do anything and hereby forfeit the match to Syrus." She said placing here hand over her deck.

"YEAH! YOU DID IT SY!"

However, a blue light surrounded Ferlis and cast out from her in all directions. The light was so bright, it blinded Syrus and his friends. A few moments later, Syrus opened his eyes. "Hey, c'mon buddy wake up." Jaden said smiling widely. "Looks like you had a pretty good dream. You kept yelling out card names and commanding them to attack. Sounded like an awesome duel."_I knew it was just dream. _Thought Syrus while Jaden kept talking. Suddenly, he heard a crinkling sound underneath his hand, which was holding him up. He found it to be a letter and he read:

Dear Syrus,

This letter is from I, Osiris' Incarnation. This was a terrific duel and I truly do appreciate you accepting my challenge. I am sure that the next we meet, you will be even stronger. I wish to give you a small token of my everlasting gratitude. Take this card Syrus and treat it well. This card was lost by a young girl named Rebecca Hawking, though she did treat it with great respect, she never played it and never used it but buried it with her beloved Grand Father. I am sure he would be happy to have this given to such a brave young lad, such as yourself. Please take care of it and use it well.

With Love,

Ferlis & Osiris

PS This card is one of a kind, but you mustn't sell it for those who sell this blessed card that is pure and good will be cursed. This card symbolizes friendship in enemies and was hand made by Pegasus and given to Yugi who gave it to Rebecca who then sealed it into the casket of her Grandfather. Treat it well.


	7. Chapter 5

Ties of Friendship

Chazz walked around looking for a worthy opponent, in the midst of the island's lush forest, but he was stopped by a tall teenager who was wearing a a long white overcoat. He held a brief case and had Ocean colored eyes. He looked down on Chazz, as if he were a disgrace.

"I know you, you are the brother of those two half-wits." He said to the youth in a rough voice.

"I have to aggree with the two of them being half-wits, but I am nothing like them."He replied calmly to the apparently arrogant fellow, but stopped himself from further questions when he realized who stood in front of him. "Wait, I know you, your Kaiba!"

"Heh, I guess you are not completly brainless after all." Kaiba retorted.

"Too bad, I thought you would have learned not to talk to your equal in a disrespectful way." Chazz replied cooly.

"It is too bad you do not realize you could never be** my** equal. To think, I have to waste my time beating you instead of going straight into the Seven Chambers." Kaiba said to the younger, "But Yugi said something about canceling this unless it was fair, so I decided to let it slide. Besides, knocking off a few of these weak duelist is not such a bad idea." Kaiba looked at his watch, "This is taking too long, I cannot believe that I only have three more hours to find someone worht my time to get the last duel in."

"I know what you mean, I have beaten three duelist myself." He said showing his punctured card to Kaiba, "And I would have four if it were not for Pegasus."

"WHAT! Pegasus is here...the real Pegasus, then this changes everything." Kaiba said to himself. "You have just saved yourself another defeat kid. Here is something for your help. I have another dozen at home, so it makes no difference to me, and try to survive so that** I **can beat you." He said, throwing a card to Chazz who hated the pitty, but accepted anyway. _Sweet, now I can destroy Jaden on his Last Turn._

In a remote part of the forest, Jaden cheers Sy on as he defeats his second opponent. "YEAH! Go get him Jaden!"

"You think you have won, huh? Well not yet, because I reveal Sakurestu Armor. This will stop your attack by killing your monster!" Came the voice of the Obnoxious Boy. As the trap revealed itself, the monster, Super Vehicroid- Jumbo Drill, began to fall apart and the pieces faded away.

"That I true, but I have a few tricks of my own. So for now, I will summon Jetroid in attack mode and end my turn." Syrus said in smooth reply.

"Good, cause now, I can shut you down for good. I tribute both of my monster to summon Tri-Horn Dragon in attack mode!" The boy's clumsy hair wavered back and fourth with every move of his hand. "Now my beast! Strike him down."

"Not so fast!" Syrus countered.

"What now?"

"Don't ya know? When Jetroid is targeted for battle, I can play a trap from my hand, and I choose Magic Cylender!" The Fury Fireball attack was redirected back at the owner who took the hit but remained standing. "I'm not done yet Syrus!"

"I was hoping you were not Chris."

"Good cause I will play another facedown and end my turn." _Alright _Syrus thought_ C'mon lady luck, have a little crush on me. _"YES! Say goodbye to your remaining lifepoints Chris cause I summon Submarinroid in attack mode, and now he will strike you directly!"

"Not bad, If I did not already play this! Reveal Threatening Roar! Now you cannot attack me for this turn."

"Ugh..." Syrus said, thinking_ Now my Submarinroid won't go to defense. I hope he does not play another monster. _"I set a face down and that is that."

"Good" Chris announced pulling a card, "Then my Tri-Horned Dragon will crush your monster."

"Not when I have this! Reveal trap, No Entry! Entry Forbidden!. This will stop your attack and switch your dragon to the defense. How is that huh?"

"Not bad, now let us see you make the most of your free turn." Chris replied calmly. It was easy to see he was a bit worried now. But his worries were calmed when Syrus drew his card. "What? When did this get in my deck!" Syrus could not believe his eyes. There it was, the Ties of Friendship card. "Well, here goes nothing, I play the card Ties of Friendship."

"What in the . . . what is that card . . . what does it do . . . " Chris stuttered. He had never heard of such a card and he was supposed to be an expert of the game. I...I have never heard of that card, so tell me, what does it do?" He said, slightly stressed now.

"This card changes the entire duel, it forces both of us to put our hand and field into our respective deck, excluding this card, then we swap our current decks and graveyards with each other. We each draw 5 cards and it continues the current duel as if it were the first turn of the duel starting on your turn."

"I set a card face down and then I summon Jetroid in attack mode and end my turn." Chris said, trying to get a quick feel for his opponent's deck.

"I play one card face down and pass." Syrus said, replying to Chris' maneuver. He knew what was about to happen though, and showed no worry on his face. He had recieved, a very fortunate hand.

"I draw." Chris said in order to begin his turn.

"You lose, reveal trap, Ring of Destruction to blow up your, or my, Jetroid. Now, we both take damage, but I have enough life points to withstand where as you don't."

"Man, you totally just got lucky with my cards. Wicked awesome card there mate. I will have to take it in our next duel, cause I am upping the ante next time."

"Awesome duel Sy!" You are only one behind me now! Although the guy I fough kinda beat himself by running into my Mirror Gate card." Jaden said to his good friend.

"Yeah, and let us not forget Rebecca Hawkins, she would have beaten you had you not beat her when you did."

"Tell me about it Sy, but let's go look for our next duel, K?" Said Jaden in his happy manner.

"Looks like the duel found you." Came a voice with a slight British accent.

"I will take you on, though I really prefer role-playing games. I think I should warn you, I will be using an occult deck"

"An Occult Deck, that sounds like a ton of fun!" Jaden yelled with confidence.

Syrus objected saying, "Jaden, an Occult Deck often has some of the most powerful fiend cards in the world."

"I know Sy, that is why I had to agree. Just imagine the nightmarish creature's his deck holds."

"Good, I admire your fighting spirit, but I wonder, how long will it last. And before we should continue, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ryuo Bakura."

A/N Okay, this chapter was not what I expected, I wanted to go straight to a Chazz Vs. Kaiba duel, but then I decided to change it and scrapped that chapter (or put it away for later, whatever you think happened ). Also, I like how the next chapter will end because, well, it is just how it should be! Because, I'm good like that. Heh heh.

Continue to review and flame.


	8. Chapter 6

D-E-A-T-H in the Dark Sanctuary

_In the many instances were Yugi dueled anyone, Atemu (A-tem) took over his mind, and he dueled with greater heart than any had ever done before. He dueled with great passion and even greater strength. He showed those around him that a duel is more than power, but it is the weight of one's heart against another. And, so, he used this belief to win, even when facing down the jaws of defeat, even, the jaws of Death himself..._

Ryou slid his deck into his Duel Disk. Jaden did the same before smiling to his opponent. "So who goes first?" Ryou asked innocently. Jaden could not believe how much the guy seemed like an amateur. "Uh, we could flip a coin to decide turn order or play Ro-Sham-Bo..."

"Wait! I've got it! Here." Bakura held a up a card so that the back faced Jaden. "Guess what it is. If you get it right, you pick order."

Jaden thought for a moment before saying, "I think it is a monster card."

"Wrong, it is a trap." Ryou said flipping the card to Jaden. It looked like it a had a ghost in front of a wooden board, but it was too far away to really tell. "Since you guess wrong I get to choose. So I guess, I will go first."

"Okay then." Jaden said pulling his hand from the deck. He did not yet look at his hand, but looked intently to see what he was going to play.

Bakura scanned his hand back and forth with his eyes. "I think I will summon the Giant Germ (1000/100) in attack mode."

"I thought this was going to be an occult deck, not a disease festival." Syrus commented from the side lines.

"I think that I will then play the spell, Enchanted Fitting Room. Now I pay 800 life points to pull the top four cards from my deck and if any of them is a normal monster with three stars or less, they are special summoned to the field." The cards appeared and Bakura announced, "Of course my spell is not a monster but the other three are and they are all summon."

_There is that card again, except this time...it is a spell card? Weird..._ The monsters appeared as Bakura called them out, "Come fourth Dragon Zombie (1600/0), Clown Zombie (1350/0), and Armored Zombie (1500/0). I guess I will set a card face down and I play the Dark Door. I end my turn."

"Wow four monster in one turn? Incredible Bakura." Jaden said thrilled to have such a challenge.

"I summon Burstinatrix in attack mode." Jaden announced after he drew his card. "Now I will attack your Giant Germ. That move will deal 200 points to you."

Bakura (3800) barely flinched at this. "Sorry Jaden, but my germ has the ability to split after an attack. But this will cost the original to die, and I to lose the battle points. Nevertheless, he goes to the cemetery, and when that happens, he will do 500 points to your life points." Bakura was extremely calm when explaining the card effect. He was nothing like his previous self, who was innocent, and sweet. Somehow, he enjoyed torturing his opponents in games. He wanted to see fear. He does, however, want to keep his friends safe, even from himself. His hair was far more like his counter part now. He was still a polite, and overall innocent person. The only corruption was his thirst for a thrill, and a want to see fear in the eyes of others, a flaw that he will often try to hide.

"Sweet, but what is not sweet is that you have five monsters now." (2 GG, 1 DZ, 1 AZ, 1 CZ) But these three face downs and my Mirage of Nightmare might be enough to stop you." Jaden said signaling the end of his turn.

Bakura drew his card. "Now your card allows you to draw till you have 4 cards in hand." Bakura said to his foe, "I will chain that with my trap, Penalty Game, which will forbid you from activating a spell of trap from now on." _No... now I cannot use my Emergency Provisions combo... _"I will now offer up my Clown Zombie to summon the Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450)"

"What in the world is that thing."

"The ruler of fiends. And all of his raw power is aimed at you! Now, attack his Burstinatrix with Dark Light Flash!" The binding light appeared in an orb, held in Ha Des' grip. He then lifted his hand and tossed it at the young female fighter. She was encased in the orb which shrunk down into a tiny size until the girl was crushed. The light the shot itself like a beam at Jaden who could feel the incredible pain from the blast.

"OW!" Jaden yelled falling onto his back. He began to get up when he said, "I reveal..."

"Not so fast! Did you forget my trap, Penalty Game?"

"Oh...right..."

"Oh no!" Sy called out, "Jaden is gonna lose...he has nothing to stop his advances."

"I don't Sy, but Bakura has taken care of that for me." Jaden said knowingly.

"Huh, What do you mean?" Syrus asked, confused.

"Easy, you know that card Bakura played last turn, the Dark Door?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah . . . wait, I get it! It is not negated by Penalty game, that card only stops more trap and spells from being activated." Syrus said, getting the idea.

"Great, cause that makes it your turn." Jaden said about to draw.

"Not so fast! You have to discard 4 cards thanks to your Mirage of Nightmare card."

_Ugh, I almost forgot that effect thanks to my Emergency provisions' combo . . . but at least this guy's effect will come into effect. I just hope that he comes up next . . ._

"I draw!" Jaden (2750) drew his card."I play Pot of Greed!" The hologram of the card appeared in front of him and he pulled two more cards. It then faded once Jaden placed it in the grave. "Sweet, now I activate Elemental Hero-Necroshade's special ability and I now summon the Elmental Hero-Bladedge." The shiny monster appeared holding it's right am up. He appeared to be examining his own armor when he attacked Ha Des once Jaden yelled, "Now Bladedge! Strike down the ruler of Fiends!"

"Now I reveal my trap, the Destiny Board D!" (This is Destiny Board F in the English version) The attack happened as normal but Jaden began to wonder about the ghost with the board card. "I don't understand." Jaden said, "That card, it was a trap, then a spell, and now it is a trap again. Just what is that thing?"

"Allow me to explain Jaden, this is the Destiny Board." He held his hand up to present the giant hologram of a board that was floating over his head. A spirit was holding up the letter "D". "At each of your end phases, more of the message will be revealed. After it finishes the message, you will lose the duel."

"WHAT?" Syrus and Jaden said in unison. _Man, there is only one card in my deck that can stop this, wait _. . .

"Hey, Bakura, I think you are forgetting something, you cannot complete the spirit message if you have Dark Door on the Field."

"Hmm, you are right, but I think I have a way around that." A new spirit message appeared, signaling the end of Jaden's turn. "This is the next letter." Bakura explained, "This one is called Spirit Message E. I bet you wonder what it is spelling, but I won't tell you."

"Hmm, I suppose, I just have to stall, but your card can cut through my defense's. I guess it is good I have this!" He showed the card, Hammer Shot, Jaden. A giant comical hammer came from the sky and crushed Bladedge. "Next I will set this card face down and then I switch my monsters to defense. That is all for now."

Jaden drew his card. _This will work later. _I reveal my face down card, Monster Reborn! Then, I will chain that with Emergency Provisions. So I will send both of my cardsto the grave increasing my life points by 2000 points for my reborn and my face down." (Jaden:4350/Bakura: 3800) "Then, my resurrected Bladedge will strike down your Giant Germ."

"..." Said Bakura(1300), holding his chest as if he received the blow. "You know, that was an excellent move, but I still stand, and so does my board. Reveal Spirit Message A!" The giant Ouija Board then focused on the A and a ghost appeared, holding the letter "A". "And now, I draw!"

Bakura looked at his card and smiled slyly to Jaden(3750), "Well, You get to see your demise in a far off place Jaden, most specifically in the Dark Sanctuary."

"The what?"

I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation to add Giant Germ to my hand. At the same time, I discard Dark Necrofear! Then I play the Field Spell card, Dark Sanctuary. You see, this let's me play spells and traps in spaces that do not have monsters, so long as I tribute a monster on my side of the field during my End Phase." (NOTE: The timing of cost may not be the same as Anime/Manga.) _And with you ensnared in my web of fear, I will win this duel._

Bakura passed and offer up his Armored Zombie as cost for the Dark Sanctuary.

_Oh no, _Jaden thought, _I have to beat him now. So all I have to do is attack and I win..._

"Yeah?" Jaden yelled drawing a card, "Well, you forgot one thing Bakura, My Bladedge just have to attack any one of your monsters, and you lose the duel."

"Your right, but..."

"But nothing," Jaden retorted arrogantly, "You have no face down cards, you lose, Bladedge attack him!" Jaden pointed his finger at the Armored Zombie. But, just as the warrior was about to strike him down, he halted, and acted like he was choking. "Bladedge, what's wrong buddy?"

Suddenly the monster exploded and Jaden lost 1300 life points(2450).

"Uh, what just happened?" Syrus asked from the sidelines, looking at his friend, who was dumbstruck.

"My ghost happened." Bakura said bluntly, his right hand was balled in a fist which was held on his hip. "You see, each turn I select a monster for the ghost of Dark Sanctuary to possess. If the possessed monster attacks, it dies and you lose half of the monster's attack points. Anyway, do you have another monster to play?"

He looked at his hand to see his favorite little buddy. "Yeah, I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode, and that is all for now." As the turn ended, another ghost, holding the letter "T" appeared. The glass on the Ouija Board had also moved to the letter, putting emphasis on it.

"Come on, give up Jaden, in one turn you will lose anyway." Bakura said temptingly. "Just give in to the fear, it will be much easier that way."

"I...I see it, Jaden..." Syrus said Jaden turned to hear his friend, "The spirits are telling of... Death."

A/N

YES! I AM THAT EVIL!

This took an awful long time to make, I know. But I just could not figure out which of Bakura's brilliant strategies to use for this. But I have assumed a lot for this chapter, I know, terrible right? Anyway, let me explain myself a little here, I figured that if yugi grew to be like his yami, should Bakura grow to have some of Bakura's personality? Even though they are oppisite, I figured he should receive some qualities, and thus, this happened. His deck is that of Alcatrz tower, along with some "new" cards. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Next chapter:

Encouragement from a future enemy


	9. Chapter 7

Encouragement from a Future Enemy

"Don't be so worried Sy, look at how much fun this is. I mean c'mon, loosen up already!" Jaden said smiling at Syrus, then he turned back to the duel, "Besides, I am going to win, here and now!"

"What, that is impossible, I win, there is nothing you can do to stop that, for the card I am about to play face down will make sure of that." Bakura said placing the card face down. "I pass, andt this turn will be your last."

"Don't be so bold Bakura, after all, I beat this strategy against another you." Came the voice of a stranger who has been watching the duel.

"What" came the combined voice of everybody toward the place from which the voice first came. "Yugi old friend, is it you who is there?"

"Yes Bakura, but I have bad news." Said the now older Yugi. He was not as short as many might recall, but was now clearly taller. He held more confidence in his eyes, which were crimson, and stunning. They used to show only innocent child hood play, but where now stronger, and showed that he was more bold. He acted much like himself in the past life, but his playful manner came through nevertheless. He was, in now way, as proud as his yami was, but was most certainly as skilled as him. Syrus and Jaden could merely awe in the presence of their hero, the King of Games.

"Oh gods! It is Yugi." Syrus said shaking nervously. He then stood erect and started naming the effects of field cards and the like, but suddenly became embarrassed as he recalled that Yugi was not a teacher. Yugi laughed light heartedly, and told syrus that it was the most interesting "hi" he had ever received. Syrus, could not help but laugh at himself. Something about Yugi made things seem so comfortable.

"Well, as much as it is nice to see you Yugi, there is still a duel going on, and I want to see whatever it is that make you feel he is stronger than I!" Jaden was speechless at Yugi's presence, but immediately retreated back to the duel as he felt the challenge from Bakura.

"This is it Bakura, I win!" _What is this? _Bakura thought to himself _He...could he really have a plan to defeat me...no matter, I have my face down card, if he tries to stop death, he will pay the price, therefore, I win..._

"Now Bakura, prepare, for I summon the Elemental Hero-Bubbleman. Unfortunately for you, he allows me to draw two more cards since I do not have another monster."

_Hmm, if he plans on using that thing, to bad, cause now my ghost will infect him...heh, I still win._

"I bet your ghost just took over my Bubbleman." Jaden said daringly to Bakura.

"What...?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Too bad, I was not going to use him for attacking anyway, not when I drew this. I play the spell The Warrior Returning Alive! Now I get back the monster Burstinatrix."

_How will that help, the big thing is, he already summoned, so I knew he would not get back Bladedge...wait, could be planning a fusion!_

Then I play the spell card Polymerization which will fuse my Burstinatrix with Elemental Hero-Avian to create the Elemental Hero-Flamewingman!" The monster appeared in its usual flare and beauty. He held his green fist tightly, looking elegant, but radiated its great power.

"Are you insane? My dark door does not allow you to attack but once, and I have my Dragon Zombie (1600/0) in defense and my Giant Germ in defense. You have no cards left on the field or hand, except those two pathetic monsters. Sure, your weaker, as you guess, Bubbleman is infected with my ghost, but your Wingaman cannot attack all my monsters and my life points in one turn. It is clear, you do not win, I do. Oh, and let you not forget my face down card."

"You know Bakura, You have played well, and you are taking a gamble against me that I am sure you actually realize you are going to lose. So let us see what the results will be." Jaden said darkly. He liked Bakura a lot as a friend, so he added, "Bakura, it has been fun. But we must face facts, one of us is about us has to lose now."

"Yes, Jaden, it has been a most excellent duel so bring it on, I am ready for it!" Bakura said, confident that he has won.

"Now attack, with Scorching Flame Flight!" The mighty beast flew to the heavens then dived down to destroy its target. "Finish off the Dragon Zombie and end this." The monster pulled his arm in front of him and destroyed the monster in it's claws then it turned it's burning red arm to Bakura. "Now, you will lose life points equal to the attack points of your monster."

"What, no it can't be!" The mouth on the creature's arm opened and release an inferno upon Bakura. The giant Ouija Board began to burn in the raging flame and collapsed upon Bakura causing him to fall beneath its weight. The Spirit began to fade, laughing at their master's demise. Soon, the hologram faded, and Bakura was left sitting cross-legged scratching his head confusedly. "Heh, well I guess I was wrong after all." Bakura said admiting his own defeat.

"Well, Bakura that is game, and what a game at that. I mean, there were big floaty spirit things, and a giant board with a magnifying glass thingy! And then it went up in flames when you lost and the cool thing is...Wait a minute...Where is Yugi?" And just as Jaden had noticed, Yugi was gone, but Syrus soon ran up to Jaden, and he surprised with Yugi's autograph.

"Look! Now I have his autograph too!(refers to poster Jaden received in 'The King of Copycats Part 2') This is just too cool to be true, I mean, the King of Games, and he gave me his signature, and then he left, commenting on your dueling style, and then he left right when no one was noticing, and that was like really cool!" Sy suddenly stopped from his quick talk to catch his breath, "Sorry, but that is the most exciting thing since his deck went on tour. Anyway, that was a really cool duel you two, I never knew you could play so well, and Bakura, your deck is really awesome, but kinda scary..."

"Yes, but Jaden seems to be quite the scholar at this game. However, I find our time is cut short, and I have to leave." Bakura began to walk off, but Jaden yelled behind him "Your not to bad yourself Bakura, and I am sure we will meet again!"

"Yes, and whenever that is, I will have to beat you!" It was too short a time, before Bakura faded from view, off into the forest.

_Bakura, _Jaden thought, _I really do hope we duel again._

A/N) Okay, okay, so I had a little trouble with the title, so sue me. I like how the duel ended, I love Yugi showing up, and I like were I left off for this Chapter, and I, above all else, hate how short this chapter was, it must be like half the words I normally do. (A proud Thank you very much.) OH well, till next time!

Next Chapter:

Chazz Vs. The Defender of God


	10. Chapter 8

Face off: Child Prodigy

Chazz continued to walk through the forest. "Ugh" he moaned into the crisp, breezy air. _I don't believe this. This forest goes on forever. _He continued to drag his feet in the wet, unruly grass. The hot humid jungle seemed to close in around him as he walked, like he was no longer in a real world, but like he was somewhere else all together. Like, he had stepped into a new place, one that was different but familiar, one that was concrete but untouchable. _This place is just...unbelievable..._

"Um, sir?" Came the voice of a small boy. "Could you help me?"

"Huh, what did you say?" Replied the teen, half yelling as he carelessly retorted to the lost boy.

"I...I am sorry, but I need someone to help me find my mommy." Chazz studied the question. _Seems honest enough, but it might be a trap for a duel. _He then noticed it, this boy, who appeared to be 8 years old, had a duel disk strapped to his left arm. However, in his right hand was a duel card with 3 punctures in it. _That means he has won 3 duels, and so quickly for his age._

_I like this challenge._

"Sure kid, but why did you run off?" Chazz asked, which ate as his insides due to his lack of care for the predicament. He most certainly did not want to spend all day assisting this child, but he felt sure he would soon be able to duel this kid, and see just what he's got.

"Well, I also have a sister, but she stopped to duel someone. I got bored and looked around, but when I returned, she had disappeared.

"Oh, well, I am sure we can find them. But first, let me introduce myself, My name is Chazz Princeton." said Chazz unusually optimistic. He continued to bite at his cheek due to his overwhelming corny attitude, but he knew it would pay off.

"Oh, ok, my name is Boleski (Boe-less-key), and thank you for helping me." He said bowing lowly to the elder as was the custom.

After searching the Jungle, lost, they gave up a laid out on the grass. Chazz then looked at the boy. He looked very young, and he wore a dark blue shirt and pants. His eyes were also blue, but not like the ocean or sky. It is if he held the cold truth of the world in his eyes, as though they were dulled by all the sorrow and helplessness which went happened far beyond this island. When he thought about, this island and Duel Academy were both paradises. There is no real hate, or evil, it is as though they were protected from the outside influence by an unseen force, an unknown entity.

"You know what, Chazz?" Boleski asked quietly in the oncoming darkness.

"No, what?" Replied Chazz arrogantly.

"I am bored, and wouldn't it be fun if we dueled?" He asked the teen, praying for a game to bring back his morale. He had not dueled for a while, and with only an hour left before the end of the games, he could not wait much longer to find his sister or mother.

_Finally, I thought this kid would never ask. I was starting to worry I would have to leave him because time is almost up. _"Yeah, let's go." The two got up, Boleski jumping with glee, and walked far enough to have room to duel. Chazz did not care for the surroundings, but they were indeed beautiful. The setting sun gave off a brilliant shine which radiated even in the darkest parts of the oncoming night. The stars twirled like dancers in a Ballroom. Boleski began to copy them and danced around while his disk quickly loaded.

"Game on!" The two shouted. "Youngest goes first!" Cried out Boleski, "So now I draw. O' this is pretty bad...I do not like this hand, I have to set one card face down and a defense." _Typical,_ Chazz thought, _He must be trying to make me think he has a bad hand. But it won't work on me! _"I end my turn there Chazz, your turn."

"Draw!" Chazz announced, whipping his card from the disk. "I summon, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) in defense mode. Then, I set a card face down, and pass."

"I chain your end phase." Boleski announced. _What_, Chaazz thought, _How did he learn an advanced move like chaining a phase? We do not learn that until 2nd year. _Chazz was startled when the card was shown as Mystical Space Typhoon. "Now my hurricane, destroy his face down." Chazz's card blew into pieces and Chazz cursed himself. _Damn, I just lost Ojama Trio, Oh well, that was a small part of my plan. Once I get X on the field, I can combo to bring out the rest quickly. _

"I draw!" Boleski told his opponent. "Aw, this card doesn't help me either, but at least I have this." He continued temptingly. "I flip, Morphing Jar."

"Morphing what?"

"Jar, you see, when this card is flipped, both of us discard our hands, and draw five new cards. I like that, especially when I can discard this!" He showed a card, which Chazz did not recongize, "This is called Archfiend of Gilfer. When discarded, it equips to your monster and weakens it by 500 points."

"No way..." Chazz replied, stunned by the kids skill.

"Sorry, but it is true." The boy smiled widely at the teen. "But do not worry!" I am sure you can keep up, after all, we both just got new hands." Chazz analyzed the situation, but could not help but think,_ I lost X and Enchanted Fitting Room, and My old strategy is gone; I have the Ojamas right now, but I don't have anything to use with them . . ._, But Boleski and him had one thought on their minds. Two different monsters, but both were almost completly equal in power. And they both kept thinking _Let me draw you NOW... _


	11. Chapter 9

Clash of Dragon, Clash of Fist:

Obelisk Vs. Armed Dragon LV10

"It is still my turn, so I set a card face down. Then, I tribute my Jar, for Marie, The Fallen one (1700/1000)." Boleski said with absolute confidence, "So attack my angel, strike down the jet." And due to Archfiend of Gilfer, the attack was successful. Her attack fell upon the jet without a flaw, but Chazz was not worried, he was already forming a new plan in his mind, one that was sure to crush Boleski.

"Draw." Chazz called out to Boleski. _Perfect_. "I play Polymerization and fuse the Ojama Brothers to summon Ojama King! (0/3000) And with this great white wall, I cannot be hit by any monster you could possibly have. But, I will also place two cards face down, pass." _And also, you can only use two monster zones. One is used by that worthless angel, and the other will most likely be a waste too. I just gotta bide my time._

"I draw." Boleski said, whispering into the breeze. The sun seemed to reverse it's natural pattern just then, for now it was no longer setting, it was rising. Chazz was far to interested in Boleski's move to notice, but Boleski noticed. He knew what was coming, and he could not wait to see her again. "I like this, I will activate Fiends Sanctuary. This will allow me to special summon the Metal Fiend Token. I will tribute the Token and my Angel to summonWingweaver, in attack mode. I will pass after that."

"No, I draw again." Chazz said, starting his turn, "I will offer up my King to summon Armed Dragon LV5. I then play Level Up! to bring LV7 from my deck to the field."

"Whoa . . . that is a BIG dragon." Boleski commented.

"Yeah, and he is about to get bigger."

"What?" Boleski replied loudly.

"I tribute my monster, to special summon Armed Dragon LV10! And now my perfect Dragon, attack" The dragon twisted around and smacked the six winged angel in the chest with it's tail, which knocked it backwards. The angel held onto it's chest and cried out before disappearing into the void. Boleski(4000 3750) lost 250 life points. "Ow," Boleski said in the recoil, "That hurt..."

"Next time, you won't be as lucky, I may only have one card in hand,which will be placed face down. But next turn, you won't ne so lucky. You see, every time I discard a card as a cost for my dragon, you lose all face up monsters on your field."

"Well, I better make this count, so here I go. First, I gain 200 points from my Marie in the grave" Boleski (3950) explained, pulling a card from his deck. "AWESOME, I play Graceful Charity."

"Yeah, Three cards and discard two, big whoop." Chazz said in his apparent over confidence.

"So now I am forced to put these two into my grave." Boleski said, ignoring Chazz, "Then, I can play the spell Premature Burial to bring back Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000)!" _THE WHAT? _Cried out Chazz's mind trying to comprehend what had happened. "Arise now my God!" Cried out Boleski (3950-3150). "Then, my Tormentor, can sacrifice two of these Ojama tokens to destroy all of your monsters!" The giant behind Boleski(2550) reach down and grabbed a yellow sheep and a red sheep. Once he stood upright again, the monsters disappeared, giving their power to the mighty God Card. "Obelisk Impact!" The left fist of Obelisk rained down upon the dragon, causing it to be crushed under the sheer strength of the God.

"That's it kid, my turn." Chazz said, about to draw his card.

"Not quite" Retorted young Boleksi. "You do realize Obelisk has yet to attack? After all, Obelisk Impact is only his special effect." _Damn, how strong IS this thing?_

"Obelisk attack with Fist of Fate!" The punch collided with an unseen force, preventing it from hitting Chazz directly. "What magic is this?"

"No spell Boleski, a trap."

"But no traps or spells can stop my God, Obelisk is immune, Only a designating spell or trap would stop him."

"Thanks for that bit of information for the future, but this was not aimed at God, it wa meant to ressurect, LV 10." The quickly decaying dragon still stood, skinless from the wrath of God. _Thank you Dragon, this is more than I would have ever deserved._

"Fine, be stubborn, It doesn't matter to me how you lose, I pass." Before the turn switched over to Chazz(3000), Obelisk faded away into the shadows. "What happened to him?" Chazz asked Boleski. "Does he hide from attacks on my turn?"

"No Chazz, if a God comes back from the grave, he must return their by the end of the turn, that is the effect, Death Decay." Boleski said, explaining the effects to Chazz.

_Ugh, I hated that class on the Gods. I mean, who thought I would have to face them in an everyday duel, but if this card is right, I can take him down quickly. _

"Draw." Pleaded Chazz to his deck. _Please. _"I play Pot of Greed." He pulled two more cards from the deck and smiled, "I summon Chthonian Soldier and place a face down. Then I pass."

"I draw and summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800?), then I play the spell Monster Reborn to bring fourth the Obelisk."

"Not yet!" Chazz called out to Boleski, "Reveal spell, Monster Reborn, I bring back, Armed Dragon LV10, in attack mode."

"No, that negates my Rebirth because you can only have one in a turn and his chains first." Boleski said admiringly, "I set three cards face down and pass."

"I draw." announced Chazz, checking his card before discarding it, "I discard Mefist (1800) to destroy your monster." Circle razors came from Armed Dragon and slaughtered the witch. Boleski held his left hand in front of him to black the sight of the explosion. "Attack Dragon, hit him directly!"

"Call of the Haunted, Return Obelisk." The blue giant appeared just in time to stop the blow, but Chazz was fast to counter, saying"I play Ring of Destruction on Obelisk!"

Boleski Retorted, "Ring of Destruction on Armed Dragon!" Both monsters then knew they were doomed, but neither wanted to go down first. The dragon smashed it's tail at Obelisk's chest, but he countered by catching it in his hand. He then used his right hand to attempt a strike on the dragon, but it jumped back and shoot a flame at the hand causing it to retract. The dragon used it's blades in order to pry the hand holding it's tail off. The dragon flew back to Chazz and flew in for one last assault, while Obelisk reared back just before thrusting it's punch at the dragon.

Just as they collided, both rings detonated causing a massive explosion, but both duelist were quick, and.said simultaneously, "Ring of Protection!" Neither player lost any damage, and both were more determined than ever to win this fight.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Irony

_He has one face down card, but nothing in hand. I, however, have only my draw. _

Chazz pulled the card from his deck. The card shining vibrantly in the rising sun. The card was Armored Dragon Lv. 3, but Chazz still felt concern. With a mere 1200 attack points, the card will be extremely weak on Boleski's turn, but if placed facedown, it would not evolve. "I summon V-Tiger Jet, in attack mode."

Boleski shifted feet, glanced at the sky. He noted the Sun was almost above the duelist. "Attack my jet!" Boleski looked quickly to see the dragon gain momentum for the almost insignificant attack. Much to Chazz's surprise, Boleski (4350- 2750) did not activate a facedown card.

"I pass." Chazz said to the young boy. Not being noticed, Chazz shook his fist angrily, not wishing at all to be ignored. "HEY, BRAT!!" Chazz called out, continuing, "PLAY THE DUEL OR...or forfeit."

"Come now, Chazz" the most humanly kind voice imaginable came through the forest. "Surely you can wait for an observer." The voice was quite female, and also delicate. The words extravagant and beautiful did not even come close when one hears this voice. Chazz, like anyone, became speechless in a dream like ecstasy. As she came into view, it became somewhat evident that she was a lady by every definition.

Her dress was golden, waved. It flowed downward from her waist, but remained close to her fair skin, hugging her figure with care. Like her coffee flavored hair, her eyes were of hazel filled with the affection compared only to that of a mother. Golden orbs dangled freely from her ear lobes, complimenting the yellow ribbon tying her hair with perfection. The final, most fitting piece of her attire was the silk gloves, made entirely of sunlight.

The flow of things around her made the sun seem like her personal spotlight. The glow she gave was a brilliant as the stars themselves. Her figure thin, and her waist beyond perfect. Boleski ran to her and jumped into her waiting arms. They embraced tenderly as Boleski exclaimed, "Sister, you came!"

"Of course, love, don't I always." Her voice sweet, serene, and perhaps even calming. "Anyway, dear brother, you should continue before he becomes really impatient."

"Kay, sis." Boleski turned back to Chazz, "Alright, first I gain 200 from Marie again." He drew the card from the disk, and gave it a quick glance. He exclaimed, "What luck?! I get to play my elite card, Autonomous Action Unit!" A junkyard of various cards appeared between the duelist, each lost in the duel. "Maybe you don't care for him, but I will gladly take the level ten Armored Dragon." The great beast presented itself with its overwhelming power.

Boleski(2950- 1450) ordered the beast to attack. The Dragon crashed its tail upon the weaker version of itself without mercy. Chazz's life points took a hit of 1400.

"Also, I reveal my facedown, Chain Burst. This card will deal a thousand to either of us if we play a trap from now on."

Chazz drew his card, and gave a thin, sly smile to his opponent. "Whatever you can do, I can do better. I play Autonomous Action Unit!" Chazz(1600- 100) chose to take a card from the pile that was not available to Boleski, the strongest card of the duel. "Obelisk the Tormentor, torment my former servant! Show him what I will do to traitors"

The ojama brothers all apeared together with green saying, "Remind me never to piss boss off...he is scarier than the dragon thing. Speaking of which, who is sitting next to the grouch during the next shuffle." Ojama black looked at yellow, and yellow look at black. The both looked at green yelling, "YOU!"

The god towered with his energy pouring from the clouded heavens. The sun was blocked by the towering creature, and the sister of Boleski threatened to faint as she collapsed against a tree. "Attack god!!!"

The dragon burst into flames as Boleski flew from the battle. His life point counter dropped by a thousand points, placing the younger at a small advantage of 450 to Chazz's 100. "My...move..."

The young prodigy struggled to his feet, then drew his card, standing awkwardly. "I must remember, not to be on my own receiving end again." He looked at his card and laughed his heart out. The Tormenter vanished as the turns switched, and the beauty returned to her feet. She looked over Boleski, who looked up at her.

"Boleski, the irony, trapping yourself with your own card. Place it on the ground, and forfeit to your worthy opponent.

"Yes, Ray." Boleski murmerred quietly. "I lose." They left the card on the floor, the junkyard and all other holograms dispersing before Chazz. He began to turn away, but remembered the lost card. Curious, he ran over to it, and picked it up. "Rope of Life...irony...is the king of comedy and surprise."

Chazz looked at the two, the sun setting with their own disappearance into the horizon. "Good bye, Obelisk...Ra..." Chazz turned and opposite of the gods.

I am back, and I enjoy this conclusion. Hope you all do too!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 11

Center Kaiba's Duel: The King of Copycats /center

Dimitri invents a "Cookie Cutter Deck" for the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. Kaiba agrees to the duel, but has he found someone better than him other than Yugi?

Disclaimer: The Monarch deck belongs to someone else. I dunno who made it first. Updated for the lack of restrictions in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. Also, I assume Moki was 8-10 or something when he is introduced in the original. Here he is probably only13-16

Chapter 11:

The King of Copycats

As the tournament continued on, Syrus and Jaden found many of their opponents surprisingly easy. However, time was running out, and with less and less duelist remaining on the island, thins were not looking up. While searching for an opponent, the duo came across the most wealthy CEO in the world, Seto Kaiba.

"Brother! That was amazing!" The voice came from a boy beside the elite duelist. Not quite squeaky, but not old either. The boy appeared to be somewhere in his early teens. The younger duelist had a duel disk on as well as the executive.

Syrus was the first to notice the change of Seto's movements. With this realization, Sy bowed before him. Kaiba took no notice of the two as he pass, but Jaden yawned as they continued walking. The brothers' footsteps stopped. Kaiba held his brief case stiffly in his hand before turning around sharply."Did you say something?"

"Huh?" Jaden asked the older of the two, "Are you speaking to me?" Jaden pointed to himself as he asked the question, and even Sy knew his friend seemed like an idiot. However, the blue haired boy was already cowering behind Jaden, and he felt he was in no position to correct his friend.

Sy knew Jaden was sincerely ignorant of what was wrong with his actions. Yet, he also knew that Kaiba is prone to torture for fun. He remembers the stories of a Blue Giant appearing before a duelist who fought him during his Battle City Tournament. That duelist, it is rumored, went insane. It is enough to scare anyone. Then, there is his most beloved beast, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Mokuba noticed the change in his brother's behavior when the boy let out a sudden yip. Seto turned to Mokuba and asked if he was alright. "I'm fine, I was surprised when someone jumped from the bushes." Mokuba pointed at a kid with dark brown to light brown hair. His hair was a slightly longer than normal for a male, and he wore a Ra Yellow coat.

Sy came from behind Jaden to look at him. "Dimitri?" Syrus asked.

Jaden scratched his head. "Who's Dimitri?" He asked seriously.

Syrus sighed, breathing deeply. "Jaden! He is the person who stole Yugi's deck and nearly beat you to death with it's power."

"Hey!" Dimitri yelled, "I recognize you!"

Jaden and Syrus turned to Dimitri, thinking he was talking to them. Instead, he was pointing at Kaiba who held no change of expression.

"I challenge you to a duel Seto Kaiba! I want to prove to myself not that I am just a better duelist, but the best!"

"You annoy me more than monkey boy back here." Seto commented blankly. Jaden looked at Sy saying, "Tough luck Sy, one of your idols think you are a monkey boy."

"Listen you half wit student, I actually need one more duel and Yugi has all of his. Therefore, I will grant you the pleasure, no, the HONOR of dueling me." Seto placed his briefcase on the ground and asked Mokuba to hand him his disk. Mokuba took the disk of his own arm and gave it to Kaiba.

"It's time to Duel!" Kaiba said throwing the disk on. Instantly, it set ready to duel when Kaiba inserted his deck from his pocket. i Lucky for the moron back there. Oh well, maybe I can destroy both of them before heading to the island's center. /I

Dimitri exclaimed, "I'll go first!" He drew a card from his deck and smiled. "I set a card in defense and set one card face down. That is all."

"Pathetic." Kaiba noted aloud, "I draw."

Kaiba pulled his card and exclaimed, "I summon the Lord of Dragons(1200/1100)!" The monster appeared before him and took a flute from his vestments. The spellcaster took the flute and began to blow on it as the spell card "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" appeared behind him, "In case you don't know, I can Summon two dragon type monsters from my hand with this card. So, I summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon followed by a second Blue Eyes White Dragon."

The card fell from the sky and shattered. The fragments of the holographic cards fell and regrouped into two beautiful and equally stunning dragons. They stood there for a moment, waiting on an order from their master. Absolute loyalty. Even if a spell card took them, the pain they felt for leaving Kaiba could be visibly seen.

"Burst Stream of Destruction."

Dimitri stood and smiled as the defense monster revealed to be Spirit Reaper(300/200). "Too bad," Dimitri stated, "Your dragons are impressive, but the reaper does not stop living."

"Oh?" Kaiba asked, placing a card into the duel disk, "Did you forget his second effect? 'If this card is targeted by another card, except by selection as a battle target, destroy this card.' Activate, Enemy Controller. I change Spirit Reaper from defense to attack mode. And thus, no more Reaper."

Mokuba cheered his brother on as Jaden became more and more drawn to the duel. Syrus watched with equal awe, save his fear made him think of a way to run from this incredible and overly powered duelist.

"White Dragon and Lord of Dragons, attack him directly for the duel!" Kaiba declared his attack. As the dark magic of the sorcerer combine with the White Lightening of the dragon, the attack suddenly bounced back and blew apart both of the monsters.

Delayed by his laughter in proclaiming his reply, Dimitri bellowed, "Mirror Force!"

Though this exclamation amused him and brought him confidence, the gesture only served to piss off Kaiba who could feel anger bubble within him. The executive had thought the plan would work, and having to rethink the scenario was more trouble than a student was worth. Kaiba glanced at his hand before setting a card face down and passing.

"I thought only mutts placed their tail between their legs, but apparently even a royal pooch can learn their place." Kaiba boiled. He began to visibly shake in growing rage.

"Anyways," Dimitri continued, "I think you will like my move. I summon the Frost Monarch, Mobius(2400/1000)! And my creature will destroy your face down card." Kaiba's card revealed to be Negate Attack before breaking apart into nothingness.

"Mobius, Frozen Storm!" A concentrated blizzard struck at Kaiba who did not waver.

"Next," Dimitri4000 stated, "I will throw a card face down, and pass."

Kaiba1600/ drew a card and exclaimed, "Pot of Greed." He then took two cards from his deck and set two face down. He then summoned Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500) in defense mode. "I pass."

Dimitri drew a card to begin his turn. He then played the card Soul Exchange, "With this, I can tribute your monsters in place of my own."

"No you won't!" Kaiba replied, "I play the crush card virus and combine it with Magic Viral Canon. Now you loose 10 spell cards and all of your monsters with 1500 or more attack points."

"I will still win! I play Pot of Greed." Dimitri thought, Now I have you, "Since I have not played a monster yet, I summon the Treeborn Frog(300/200?) in defense mode and place a card face down. I pass."

Dimitri continued to remain arrogant with his speaking after losing most of his cards. Kaiba1600/30 cards in deck drew his turn, glaring at his opponent. He looked at the card and exclaimed, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back, the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Dragon, Burst Stream of Destruction!" The Frog vanished withing the stream and only Dimitri and his face down was left. Still, he continued to grin. "To end my turn, Kaiba stated, I will place one card face down."

"Good, I draw." Dimitri 4000/7 cards in deck laughed, "I win! However, let me thank you for dueling me. I never thought I would have this opportunity. Reveal trap, Call of the Haunted, which resurects my Monarch Mobius(2400/1000). Next, I activate the spell card, Change of Heart to take control of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

NOTE: In the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, Brain Control has the effect of real life Change of Heart. In the YGO universe, Change of Heart gives control of an opponents monster to the controller of Change of Heart for the remainder of the duel.

Kaiba stared wide eyed at the field as his dragon left him and crossed over to his opponents field. "My Blue Eyes...!"

Dimitri became fully confident now and stared at the executive darkly, "I will grant you one pardon, my Monarch is the one to finish you. Mobius the Frost Monarch, wipe out the remainder of Kaiba's life points."

"Hold on! I play the trap card, Soul Ressuretion. I bring forth, the Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500) in defense mode!" The beast appeared before Kaiba with its body in a defensive position. The wings drew close to its body, and its arms made an "X" over the dragon's breast.

Damn it, Dimitri thought, his grin never changing, My own tactics has given him another chance. Oh well, I still have his dragon. This scenario must be crushing for him. Plus, I can kill his dragon to prevent him from gaining an immediate advantage.

"My Blue Eyes is better." his?, Kaiba thought questioningly, Dimitri continued, "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The newly resurrected Blue Eyes fell and returned to the crypt she had come from to save her master. Perfect loyalty.

Kaiba pulled his card from his deck and then stated, "One way or another, this will be the last turn." Kaiba took a breath and looked at his draw. This was followed by a smirk appearing on Kaiba's face.

"I activate the spell Graceful Charity." Kaiba picked up his three cards and discarded two of them. He took a moment to check his plan. "I play Raigeki which will destroy both of the mosnsters on your field. I follow that up with the summoning of the monster greater than the Blue Eyes."

The faded image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on Kaiba's left upon a platform. On his right, also on a plaatform, stood the dark clown Saggi. "Fuse forces of Light and Darkness, two becomes one and that one is the quintessence of Chaos. I bring forth The Envoy of the End-Chaos Emperor Dragon(3000/2500)."

The dragon breathed, it roared, and it held an ungodly presence over the field. His scales reflected dark light from the sun light, and his roar echoed throughout the entire island. The sun in the sky seemed to rise again from setting to show appreciation for the dragon.

"First, my dragon will attack you directly." Dimtri flew back at the impact as his life points dropped to 1000. Kaiba laughed and before he spoke the words: "Joey is a better trained mutt than you. You didn't even learn respect. At least he understood that much."

Syrus and Jaden watched the duel in awe. The sound of Dimitri's grinding teeth echoed over the clearing. The dragon stood still, waiting for an order. Nearby, the trees stopped swaying. The cool breeze failed to continue causing the air to stop.

Dimitri stood up, "Shut pooch, I can still win." The only card he held was a Spirit Reaper, and he knew he could take down this dragon with the few cards in his deck, "You are barely winning."

"No, it is over. I win." Kaiba held three cards in his hand: The Flute of Summoning Dragon, Polymerization, and Ring of Protection. With four cards and the Dragon of the End, Kaiba had won, "I activate my Envoy's effect Revelations."

The dragon flew up into the air and the four cards flew from their respective owners hands. As the cards fly to the dragon, each hologram shattered, the actual cards placed into the graveyard of each duel disk. The cards became orbs that surrounded the dragon and circled around him. The orbs flew into space.

"By this effect, my dragon will take its life, costing me a thousand of my life points. Then, it will take all the cards on the field, and wipe out 300 of your life points times the number of cards in our hands or on the field, excluding itself of course."

Dimitri 1000 took a step back. With the loss of life points, Kaiba only had 600 points remaining after paying the cost of Revelation. Dimitri realized the effect, he had lost.

The orbs burst made a U-turn in their trip and aimed back at the field as meteors. The four meteors blew at Dimitri forcing the duelist to block out the light and force of the orbs by crossing his arms in front of him.

A/n: I plan on finishing this relatively soon. Also, because the start was so shaky, I have to go back and redo some of the math on the life points and attacks etc. Anyway, I really like this one. I feel I needed to do a tribute to the King of Copycats who gave us the closet thing to Yugi kicking Jaden's behind we will ever have in the canon. Oh well, I wonder how things will turn out. As far as time goes, there are about 25 minutes left before the finals at the end of this chapter. Syrus and Jaden have a lot of work to do in order to continue in the tournament. That is when they find out they will be dueling as a team to gain entrance. However, there opponents are some of their closet friends!

Next chapter:

An unlikely duo! Chumley and Alexis team up!

Side Note preview:

The following people have made it to the finals so far, in order of finishing:

1st: Joey Wheeler

2nd: Bandit Keith

3rd: Ray Dolusgenn

4th: Chazz Princeton

5th: Seto Kaiba

6th: N/A

7th: N/A

8th: N/A


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An Unlikely Duo

Jaden placed his hand upon the cold, metal wall. Syrus collapsed behind him. "We only have 15 minutes before time is up..." Jaden said aloud to himself. He had hoped to meet someone at the gate who was as desperate to gain entry, but no such luck.

Syrus replied weakly, "If we hadn't spent time watching that duel..."

Jaden turned to his buddy, "But it was sweet right? And I think it was worth it if we had fun." Syrus couldn't help himself as he watched Jaden's innocent face. His nonchalant attitude has made everything seem okay, like it would be all right. However, this time, things are different. He faced the facts and decided only one option was open. "Jaden, I challenge you to a duel."

Sy's voice was, to Jaden, unusually steady and serious. He would love to duel Syrus, but now was not the time. The loser would not be able to proceed. Wait, does Syrus know that? Does Syrus plan on having only one of the two proceed? Jaden, reluctantly, agreed.

Silently, a tear fell on Sy's face. He did not have the confidence to beat Jaden, even if he drew the perfect hand. He would mess up. Nevertheless, he would try hard. He knew he had to play his best so that Jaden will be ready for what lies ahead. And for Syrus, if he were lucky, he would triumph. He closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and steadied himself.

"Get your game o-" Jaden's line was interupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jaden," came the familiar voice of Alexis, "What's happening?"

"OH! Alexis... we are each missing a duel for our card, so we decided to duel each other to see who would advance."

"Really? What a coincidence." Her hair reminded Syrus of Kaiba. Suddenly, the idea of a family tie between the two seemed plausible. "Chumley and I are in the same pickle. I wanted to duel Zane, but when I arrived here, he was walking in the building."

Syrus chimed in, "My brother made it in!?!?"

"Of course, he does hold cards that most people here have yet to face. Supposedly, not even the King of Games has faced the Cyber Dragons yet. I am willing to bet Zane might beat Yugi."

"The Cyber Dragons are really rare," Syrus noted, "The only cards rarer than them is Exodia's head and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I belive there are only 70 or so Cyber Dragons, and very few people have three."

"Wow Sy," Jaden said with mild shock in his expression, "You really know those cards."

Sy turned his face to the ground replying, "My brother encouraged me to study those cards because he wanted to give them to me. However, after he saw how I used Power Bond, he thought I would never be able to use them."

Jaden tried to distract his friend by saying, "Hey Sy cheer up! We have the matter of 12 minutes left and no one to duel us."

Chumley appeared from no where, which is quite a feat considering his size. Chumley was fairly round, and had the face of a koala. His cards also reflected that appearance, as did his personality. He was lazy and enjoyed eating. "Alexis, we are the only ones here. Oh, hi guys!"

"Really," Alexis stated, "Then that leaves us no choice. We will have a tag team duel. Chumley and I versus the two of you!" She pointed at Syrus and Jaden. Syrus quivered a bit, but Jaden confidently balled his hand into a fist.

"Alright, I like it! Get your game on Alexis, Chumley!" Syrus quietly started his duel disk and whispered to himself words of comfort. Suddenly, all of the boy's confidence seemed to gather with every word. He placed himself into the comfort zone.

Chumley and Alexis were also ready, and to decide turn order, Alexis and Jaden played a game of Ro-Sham-Bo. Alexis won, and took the first turn. She be followed by Jaden, then Chumley, and finally Syrus, who also had first attack. She drew a card, and announced her play: "I set two cards face down and Blade Skater [1200/1500 in defense mode"

Jaden replied with in a similar manner. His monster was set in face down defense mode, but with only a single face down card. On Chumley's turn, he simply place a face down defense, and passed.

Syrus picked up the momentum by summoning Gyroid in attack mode [1800/1000?. "Now, Gyroid, attack the Blade Skater!" As the train like creature charged, its attack points went up by 500 points. With the increased power of 2300, he blew the bald, purple creature away and returned to his master. "Next, I set a face down and pass."

Jaden smiled inwardly at the strength Sy was showing in his moves. Jaden realized that Syrus, deep down, was probably still terrified, but if even for a moment, Sy was strong. And, he is getting stronger. Maybe...he will be like Zane. Not cold, but compassionate.

"Think that was something? Well bring it on Syrus! It's my turn now." She pulled her card from her deck. "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed. Now, I draw two more cards." She looked at them and smiled, "I summon Cyber Tutu(800/600) in attack mode!" The feminine robot, dressed for the ballet made her grand appearance onto the field.

"I am sure you remember my Tutu's effect? Since all of your face up monsters are tougher, she will dance right by, and hit you directly." Almost playfully, the robot twirled past the Steamroid and landed a kiss on Syrus which caused a current of electricity to zap him.

Syrus (3200 lp) rubbed his cheek and began blushing, "I think that was worth it..."

"To end my turn, I set a face down card."

At that, Alexis' turn ended, and Jaden drew his card. "Sweet, looks like an easy shot." On Jaden's arm, the duel disk opened a slot for the field card, which Jaden filled. Buildings surrounded the players as Jaden announced, "I play Skyscraper. Now, when an E-Hero attacks, the monster will gain a thousand attack points. So, I flip summon my creature, Elemental Hero Avian. Next, I activate Feather Shot! Since Syrus and I have two monsters, my creature will attack twice at two thousand points per shot. Go, attack."

Alexis took a cursory glance at Chumley who shook his head. Despite her face down card, she allowed that attack to take down her Tutu, decreasing her life points to 2800.

Jaden continued, "I can't attack you directly with Avian, so I will use his second attack on Chumley's facedown."

The bird hero drew back his hand and threw a piercing feather at the face down creature. The koala appearing Chumley announced, "You feel for a trap Jaden!"

Chumley's monster revealed itself to be Des Koala (800/1800). The monsters effect was powerful, and Jaden already regretted his attack. Unable to call it back, the koala was destroyed thanks to the increased points given to Avian by Skyscraper.

Chumley explained, "With Des Koala, the both of you lose life points equal to the number of cards in your respective hands times 400. Jaden, you have 3 cards, so you lose 1200 points. And for you Sy, that is 1600 points because you have four."

Each duelist lost the life points as Chumley predicted. So, Jaden end his turn, gritting his teeth. Syrus could break down mid duel since he is already uncomortably close to losing before his second turn. Jaden looked at Syrus, but something seemed wrong... He was not despairing. He was...smiling, a confident smile. What was Syrus thinking, could he have...a plan to win already?

While Jaden had contemplated Syrus' thoughts, Chumley had already drawn his card and announced his play. "I activate Polymerization!" The spell card appeared over his head. The holgrams of the monsters he wished to fuse flew from their cards in his hand. A kangaroo went up along with an enormous grey koala. This could only mean the stronger card in his possession. The fusion monster who Jaden had given him.

Chumley took the purple card and placed it upon his duel disk. "I summon, Master of Oz(4200/3700)!"

Alexis gasped at the unbelievable might of Chumley's monster, and Jaden and Syrus both said, "No way!"

The Master of Oz held a great presence on the bored, with a deep green fur and the appearance of a large Koala. The creature had a scar vertically down his left eye, and like a true champ, the monster sported giant red gloves and a purple cutoff sleeves jacket. To finish his attire, he wore red shoes with the same hues of his glove.

"Oh yeah, Chumley's eating big tonight!" The Chumley announced, "Now my beast, attack Jaden's Avian and wipe him from the game!" The monster's enormous hand drew back before thrusting forward at the brunet duelist. Jaden began to activate his trap when Syrus came to the rescue.

"You make this too easy Chumley. Reveal trap, Magic Cylinder."

Simutaneously, Chumley and Alexis yelled, "What!?"

"With my early set trap, it appears I get to take you out myself." Jaden, like the other two, were completely shocked at Syrus' brilliant plan. Or, was a fluke? Has Syrus really become that good so quickly? Jaden's head was riddled with questions.

"I think that makes it my turn," Syrus [1600 said with an air of hidden confidence and potential, "And without Chumley to stop me, I think I will beat you now with a fusion of my own. But first," Syrus drew his card and activated the spell he drew, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon destroying you face down, your last defense."

Alexis' card shattered beneath her and let out a gasp as the card faded away. Syrus continued his move, "I play polymerization to fuse my UFOroid with Jaden's Avian. This brings my monster to the field with each monster's attack points added together. (1000+12002200 attack.)" The UFOroid appeared on the field, and Avian jumped onto the air craft.

"Now to end the duel, Steamroid and UFOroid Fighter, attack her directly." With the assault, Alexis' life points also fell to 0.

"And that's game!" Syrus said, Jaden ran over and tackled Syrus.

"SY! THAT WAS AMAZING!!" Jaden yelled, "I can't believe how well you played!"

Alexis and Chumley came over to them also and helped them up. "Syrus," Alexis said, "I can't believe you can play like that."

"Totally not 'licious though..." Chumley said, "Now we can't play in the finals."

"True," Alexis said, "and even if we are not around, we will be rooting for you." She said turning to Syrus. "Besides, I can't wait to get back. I have so many stories to tell Mindy and the other Obelisk Blue girls."

"I think my dad will be proud of me. I heard some people got the boot surprisingly early." Chumley stated.

"Really, like who?" Jaden asked suddenly.

"Bastion. He played the Yugi early on and lost. I wonder how he did . . . " Alexis said, "I can't wait to find out that story. I wonder what it si like to play him."

"Well, you can always ask me! I will play him and become the King of Games!"

"You know,"Chumley commented, "Don't you think this is odd?"

"What do you mean, Chumley?"

"I mean, the four of us here, two of us going to the Finals...doesn't it seem really unlikely considering the fact the best duelist in the world are here?"

"I dunno..." Syrus said, "Maybe Jaden and I got in on a fluke. Most of our opponents were really easy."

"Maybe,"Jaden thought, "This was merely a preliminary round."

"Then, we aren't moving on the the finals?" Syrus questioned.

"Sure we are Sy, just not yet. Maybe there is a tournament bracket or something in the main building."

"Oh my gosh, Jaden, you gotta hurry inside, this part of the tournament is ending in about a minute, probably less. RUN!"

"OH, uh..., right! C'mon Sy! We may be here, but the door is on the other side!"

Jaden pulled Syrus around the building where a guard stood in pitch black glasses. He held out his hand, "Your duel disk, if you will." Jaden and Syrus each removed their respective decks and handed over their disk. The guard pressed a button on the bottom, and the card released itself from the packet. On the card, read "Syrus Truesdale."

"Mr. Truesdale, stand up to the door." The door was immense in size, colored a metalic gray. The door opened for the blue haired duelist as the guard slid the card in. Syrus walked into the door and in a few seconds, the door slammed shut. The wall, to the right, slid over and covered the door, revealing another door behind it.

"Whoa...that was cool." Jaden whispered under his breath. The guard gestured for Jaden to step up to the door. Following command, Jaden stepped up to door. The guard released the duel disk from Jaden's and slid it into the door. Jaden gripped his deck as he began to walk forward, his heart pounding. Only in his dreams had he ever felt like this. This time, it was real. This time, a fantasy bigger than any he imagined before waited for him. Facing this, he stepped into the darkness. The door slammed behind him, and he heard the wall slid over it.

A/n: MY EVIL CLIFF HANGER!!! Bwahahahahaahahha!!! Okay, this chapter is another tribute to Syrus. Woopie. Please review guys, haven't got on in...well... a lot of chapters. So, the next chapter is titled: "Beyond the Door." Oooo...Yugi Versus Jaden might be close, or will it not happen? Anyway, here is the current list of people in the Finals:

1st: Joey Wheeler

2nd: Bandit Keith

3rd: Ray Dolusgenn

4th: Chazz Princeton

5th: Seto Kaiba

6th: Jaden Yuki

7th: Syrus Truesdale

8th: Yugi Motou

9th: Maximillian Pegasus (See the updated Chapter 2 for details)

10th: Zane Truesdale 

11th: Mai Valentine

12th: Lyndon Thompson

Things to know:

(Registration for the Main Building Bracket tournament is closed.)

How the final half done will be revealed in next chapter/sequel (Undecided) (Along with the chapter itself... XDDD)

"I wish this day hadn't come so fast,/you see I truly wanted, your pain to last..."


End file.
